


In Love and Stupid

by Moonie96



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, M/M, Smut, THIS IS A BOTTOM JUNHUI HOUSEHOLD, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, i didn't have bfast and came up with this, it's like a friends with benefits thing, meanie is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie96/pseuds/Moonie96
Summary: College life is tough on Minghao, but at least he has Junhui to run to when he's stressed.(Okay this is such a crappy summary I'm sorry)





	In Love and Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I actually came up with this short story just this morning so sorry if it's not that awesome and mind blowing for your standards.
> 
> My chaptered fic (Don't You Dare) will probably be updated later if I still have the energy to think and type. :)
> 
> Happy reading! :)

“Ming—“

“Don’t talk to me.” Minghao brushed past Mingyu whose bright smile immediately turned into a frown when his best friend ignored him. He watched as Minghao swiftly make his way through the students filling up the corridor to one of his next classes.

With a sigh, Mingyu shook his head. Minghao’s too busy again. They all are, but somehow it seems like Minghao’s suffering the most among his friends. Probably it’s because he’s studying law.

Mingyu doesn’t bother chasing after his best friend who looks like he has his own thunderstorm following him around wherever he goes. He knows the Chinese male is already too stressed to deal with whatever he has to say which for a fact was actually just a friendly greeting. But Mingyu understands. Studying law means the world to Minghao, that’s why he has been pouring everything into it these past few days. Sometimes the other male even goes to extremes like staying up for five straight days just to finish a project and skipping meals just to study.

“Ignored again?” Mingyu was almost scared shitless when Wonwoo suddenly emerged from his side, sipping on his coffee from a coffee cup conveniently. When he doesn’t get an answer, he leans his back against one of the lockers but immediately regrets it when the owner came and told him to move. With a shrug he goes back to Mingyu’s side and together they walked down the corridor with no destination in mind.

“He’s too busy these days.” Mingyu began, avoiding a group of juniors who were taking up most of the corridor space because they’re unnecessarily walking in rows. Kids.

“Why am I not surprised.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, sipping at his coffee loudly, indicating there was an underlying sarcasm in his words.

“Sometimes I worry for him.”

“Don’t we all?” Wonwoo sighed, looking straight ahead. They’ve reached the football field and decided to sit on the bleachers while admiring the view of perfectly cut and maintained grass.

“He always insists that he’s fine.”

“That’s because he _is_ fine, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It took Mingyu a few seconds to process what the other male meant. And when he finally understood Wonwoo’s message, his eyes widened to the extent that they’re threatening to pop out.

“You mean he and—“

“Not yet though, but they’re getting there. I know it.” Wonwoo interrupted him, and he slumped back into his seat with a slightly dejected look on his face. He almost wants to yell in frustration but immediately stops himself.

“Is Minghao dumb or something? Everyone knows he’s in love with Junhui.” Mingyu groaned out in frustration for both his and Wonwoo’s best friends.

“Everyone except Junhui.” Wonwoo added, and soon enough they’re both chuckling while exchanging knowing looks.

“What a dumb pair.”

 

 

 

 

The sun was already setting, but Minghao’s still in the library studying for a test that’s still two days away. He considers cramming an option, but cramming never did him any good based on past experiences so he decides to spend more of his energy in the same textbook he’s been carrying around since morning.

To say he’s tired doesn’t begin to cover it. But it’s not like he has much of a choice but to study his ass off day and night. It’s what his parents want. It’s what he wants. It’s either he graduates from law school or he doesn’t graduate at all.

He spent a few more hours in the library before one of the staff approached him, telling him they’re about to close. With a sigh he puts his things back in his bag and heads home—by home meaning a fairly decent apartment just two blocks away from school with just a small potted cactus waiting for him by the small living room.

 

 

 

 

 

When he made it inside the lobby, he was greeted by the security guard who gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. He nodded back before proceeding to the elevator and luckily, no one else is inside. He pressed the button for the 4th floor and the doors began to slide close.

However, like those cliché elevator scenes in the movies, a hand blocks the doors from completely closing, causing it to slide open again revealing Wen Junhui who was breathing heavily like he just jogged five kilometers without stopping.

“Oh, hey Hao!” He beamed at Minghao who, after recovering from mild surprise of the other male’s presence, gave him an indifferent look.

“Back from school I guess?”

“Yeah.” Junhui ignored the lack of enthusiasm from the other male and got inside the lift, closing it and leaning against the wall beside Hao with a sort of contented sigh. They’re living on the same floor so he doesn’t need to bother pushing the button since Minghao already did it for him.

“How about you?” Minghao hopes he doesn’t sound too curious, or too distracted. Junhui’s sweating a lot and that thin white shirt isn’t helping either of them at all. Minghao guesses the other male came from another dance class, judging from his current outfit and the gym bag he has slinging on his shoulder.

“Just dance class. Sonyoung’s being a bit tougher on us these days.” Junhui fans his own face with his hand, as if that’ll help. But Minghao doesn’t comment about it. He’s too tired to get into unnecessary argument and he actually finds whatever Junhui’s doing right now as amusing.

The elevator reached their floor and they both got out and went on their own separate ways. As soon as Minghao makes it to his apartment room, he closed the door and leaned against it, exhaustion suddenly hitting him like a strong wave.

He decides he’ll be having ramen for dinner, too lazy to pick up his phone and order for decent food. He’s gotten quite used to it already anyway, and it’s not like it’s causing his health to deteriorate like what other people think.

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later after having dinner and showering, Minghao is back to studying. The food and cold bath helped him power up a bit, and he decides to spend it on what he deems necessary and practical.

However, as he began to review, his mind seems to be drifting someplace else. And let’s not delay things further, he’s thinking about Junhui obviously.

He never said it out loud during their encounter in the elevator earlier, but the other male looked quite hot sweating like that, bangs sticking to his forehead and lips slightly parted as he panted from running to catch the lift. And his face, damn that face for being so pretty, smiling at him like that—

“Focus.” He groaned at himself and willed the thoughts of the other Chinese male away.

 

 

 

 

“Hao?” So much for focus.

Minghao doesn’t say anything else and immediately crashes their lips together as soon as Junhui opened the door for him. He pushed Jun back inside and let himself in, kicking the door close behind him and shoving the other male up against it. Junhui let out a small whimper as his arms circled around Minghao’s neck, kissing him back with as much intensity. They parted for a moment to catch their breaths, and Junhui looks at him with a mixture of concern and arousal.

“A-are you okay—“

“Shut up.” Minghao didn’t want him to talk since he isn’t one who likes to talk about school stress and all. Luckily, Junhui understands and lets him kiss him senseless, lifting him up effortlessly in his arms as they head to the bedroom.

He pushes Junhui down the bed who immediately starts to discard his clothes without having to be told and proceeds to his night stand drawer where he grabs the lube and—

“Where are the condoms?”

“I ran out.”

“You what!?”

“Hey! It’s not my fault you kept barging into my apartment these days you horny jerk!” Junhui pouted and Minghao just rolled his eyes. Okay, so it’s his fault. But he doesn’t dwell on that because he doesn’t wanna waste time. He kneels by the edge of the bed, eyeing Junhui like he was something to devour. Junhui felt hot under Minghao’s intimidating gaze, and to say it was arousing is an understatement because he suddenly wants Minghao to take him then and there.

“We’re doing it raw then.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god!” Junhui shamelessly moans against the sheets as Minghao fingers him open. The other male relentlessly thrusts his fingers in and out of Junhui, scissoring them from time to time and eliciting the most lewd noises from the other male. Junhui finds himself clutching onto the sheets, knuckles turning white as Minghao continued with the task at hand.

“M-more Hao please—gahh!” More high-pitched moans continued to fill the room, and Minghao finds the sight of Junhui thrashing around out of pleasure due to just his fingers as rather arousing.

“More what?” Minghao teased, purposefully hitting his prostate with one particularly thrust of his fingers. Junhui practically yelled at the pleasure. To hell with the neighbors overhearing them, they don’t care anyway. And it’s not like this is the first time they ever did this in the apartment. There had been countless nights when Minghao would go knocking on Junhui’s door for sex and vice versa. Although most of the time, it’s always Minghao who plays the visitor role.

“Just—“ Junhui’s hole clenches around his digits and Minghao lets out a groan of his own because Junhui looks so fucking hot right now.

Without warning, he pulls his fingers out, and Junhui whines loudly at the loss. Grabbing his hips, Minghao turned him over so he could lie on his back and face him. Junhui looked at him through half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips parted open as he panted out of pleasure. And really, just really, Junhui’s too gorgeous even on his wrecked state.

“You’re so fucking pretty.”

“I know.” Junhui smirked and winked at him mischievously then proceeded to wriggling his eyebrows. Minghao couldn’t help but slap his own forehead. Junhui really knows how to ruin a mood.

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” Minghao pushes Junhui’s legs which were circling around his waist away, making a move to leave the bed.

“Nooooooooo!” Junhui protested and clung onto his back like a koala.

“Get off me you shit.” Minghao tries to remove Junhui’s grip on him but it’s either he’s not strong enough to put up a real fight or Junhui still has that much energy left in him. Either way, Minghao elbows his side with a bit more force and Junhui falls back on the bed with a loud ‘ow’. Junhui is hot as fuck but Minghao forgot the fact that he also tends to be a stupid little shit when Minghao doesn’t need him to be.

He the proceeds to grab his clothes by the floor and literally runs to the bathroom before Junhui could recover and grab him. He locked himself inside and started to get dressed while listening to Junhui whine and yell from outside for him to open the door.

No way is he letting that shit in, he just ruined his mood and as punishment he ain’t gonna get a good dicking tonight—

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!???” Minghao literally fell on his ass when the door suddenly swung open and almost hit him on the face, revealing a very naked Wen Junhui holding a key on his hand.

“AHA!!!” Minghao watched as Junhui closed the door behind him and started to walk slowly to where he sat by the tub.

“Don’t come any closer. I ain’t fucking you tonight.” Minghao warns, a finger pointed at Junhui and his other hand searching for literally anything he could throw at the guy just in case. He reaches for a big bottle of shampoo and immediately Junhui stops.

“Okay, put that damn argan oil infused and rose fragranced shampoo down Xu Minghao. That’s expensive as fuck okay!?” Junhui backs away when Minghao shoots him a glare. But did he really have to describe the shampoo though?

“What? I’m keeping my distance!” Junhui whined as his back hit the door to show that he’s not gonna try anything stupid. Still, Minghao continued to glare at him.

“Okay okay sheesh!” Junhui rolls his eyes in surrender and grabs the towel on the hanger and puts it around his waist to cover what needs to be covered. While he’s at it, he was mumbling stuff to himself like how Minghao is such a cockblock who braged in his apartment only to rile him up then threaten him with his shampoo in his own bathroom.

 

 

 

 

“That’s a fucking crappy one.”

“Hey! My apartment, my rules!” Junhui rolled his eyes and played his chosen movie on his laptop. Minghao just sighed because Wen Junhui is the type of grown man that would still find it entertaining to watch Moana for fifty more times even though he’s probably memorized everything up to the credits already.

“The chicken looks like you.” Junhui joked somewhere in the middle of the movie, and Minghao pinched his side, causing the other male to whine and giggle cutely as he nuzzled up against him. Minghao let him, because though he won’t admit, having Junhui at this close proximity feels nice.

 

 

 

 

“Stop that Jun.”

“Why?” Junhui asked but didn’t stop licking and kissing Minghao’s neck anyway. And pretending he’s not affected by it is such a hard thing to do.

Junhui started to tug at his collar to reveal more of his skin and soon enough his tongue and lips are already tracing his collarbone, hot breath fanning over his skin and making Minghao let out an involuntary groan at the sensation.

“Uh, because we’re watching a kids’ movie and you’re doing R-18—shit.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh f-fuck, Minghao!” Junhui screamed as Minghao delivered a particularly hard thrust straight to his prostate, his head hitting the headboard due to the impact. The movie’s long forgotten, it’s already finished anyway and is now playing the official soundtrack. Slapping sounds of skin against skin could be heard mixing with the music, along with Junhui’s loud moans and Minghao’s groans and grunts. At one moment the laptop fell on the floor because Jun kept thrashing around, but it kept playing anyway and neither of them cared enough at the moment to pick up the device.

_‘See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls meeeeeee’_

“Ahh~” By this time, Junhui’s already a moaning mess underneath him, thrashing around and scratching his biceps rather harshly as he continued to pound inside him. Watching Junhui with his lips parted and drool making its way down his chin stirred up something inside Minghao which caused him to grab Jun by the neck with one of his hands, clenching to restrict the air flow and watching Jun choke and whimper under his touch. They could feel the pleasure building up in their guts, causing Minghao to go to an even faster and harsher pace (if that’s even possible) and for Junhui to make more and more lewd noises.

_‘And no one knoooooows how far it gooooooeees’_

“Fuck baby, you’re so fuckin’ tight.” Minghao groaned and let go of his neck, lowering his head to Jun’s neck so he could suck in some hickeys, mark that beautiful skin and make him and everyone else understand that Wen Junhui belongs to him and him alone. His hands found the other male’s hips, pinning him in place as he continued to push himself in and out of Junhui mercilessly.

“Hao please—“ Junhui was already sobbing underneath him, fresh tears falling from his eyes as he looks at Minghao with what could be described as pure bliss and adoration.

_‘If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind meeeeeeeeeeeee’_

“I’m close!” As Jun said that, his hole clenched around Minghao, driving him on edge. With a growl he bites down on Junhui’s neck harshly, and they’re both quite aware that it’s gonna leave a big bruise for everyone to see tomorrow. But right now, they couldn’t care less as their movements become more rushed and their heartbeats become more and more erratic with each of Minghao’s thrusts.

The bed’s already creaking and seems like it’s about to break but to hell with it.

_‘One day I’ll knooooooow how far I’ll goooooooooooo—‘_

“Minghao!!!” Junhui finally reached his climax with a broken cry, strings of cum decorating his stomach and Hao’s. Minghao rode off his orgasm before cumming right inside of Junhui whose hole clenched around him for the nth time tonight. Junhui reached up to grab him by the neck and pull him down for a kiss, their tongues caressing each other and shortly fighting for dominance. Junhui bit his lower lip softly and gave it a few kittenish licks, and with a groan he slides out of Junhui who whines at losing the feeling of being filled.

Recovering from their highs, Minghao kissed Junhui’s forehead before landing face first beside him on the sheets. He’s too drained after all that action, and he’d be really grateful if Junhui would let him have his rest—

“That was intense, daddy.”

“Oh shut up Wen.” Minghao groaned as he turned his back against the idiot who seduced him while they were watching a fucking children’s movie and moaned along to its official sound track. He swears Wen Junhui will be the main reason if he loses his shit someday in the future.

“No, seriously! I kinda like how I screamed your name on the last part of the song—“

“Are we seriously having this conversation right now!?”

“Do you prefer talking about it with your dick still inside me—“

“Good night Wen Junhui.”Minghao draped the blanket all over him and closed his eyes, partly forcing himself to sleep because he doesn’t want to deal with Jun’s shit for five more minutes.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hao.”

“Minghao.”

“Hey Hao.”

“Xu Ming—“

“WHAT!?”

“Turn off the lamp will you!? It’s annoying.”

“You’re waking me up to turn off the fucking lamp!?”

“Well you’re lying beside it so~”

“Fuck you.” Minghao could literally hear Junhui snort behind him as he reached for the lamp’s switch and he’s already so close to choking the other male again to punish him for being such an annoying little shit but he decides to go against it.

“Ming—“

“For the last fucking time!!!” Junhui yelped in surprise when Minghao suddenly got up and positioned himself above him with hands at the sides of his head, staring him down with piercing eyes. Junhui gulped nervously, Minghao looks so intimidating and he would be lying if he says he’s not a teeny bit scared.

“What is it Wen Junhui!?” Minghao practically growled at his face, causing him to visibly flinch. But that didn’t stop him from lifting his hands and cupping Minghao’s face as they stare eye to eye. Minghao’s face softened both by the gesture and by the look on Junhui’s face that screams innocence and kindness. Seriously, the things he does to Minghao. In a matter of seconds Minghao’s heart is already fluttering on his chest. Despite the dim lights from outside Junhui’s window he could still see clearly the outlines of the male’s face, those wide eyes staring right at him with a certain gentleness that he couldn’t understand.

“Are you feeling better now?” The question came out as a soft whisper, and for a moment Minghao was taken aback.

“What?” Minghao asked in confusion. Like duh, they just had sex and only an idiot won’t feel better after having sex with Wen Junhui.

“I mean,” Junhui avoided his eyes, and Minghao couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at the sudden display of bashfulness. How is it even possible that he looks so fucking adorable right now after they just had mind-blowing sex? It’s not fair for Minghao.

“I mean, you always come here whenever you’re frustrated or something.” Minghao was taken aback by what Junhui said. Thinking about it, he wasn’t wrong. Minghao always comes barging into his apartment to fuck him like there’s no tomorrow whenever he’s stressed with school and other stuff. It may sound like he’s taking advantage of how Junhui always complies with whatever he wants, but he couldn’t help it. There’s an unexplainable feeling of satisfaction whenever he gets to see Junhui mewling and moaning underneath him, or even just simply sitting next to him. Those smiles can prove to be quite calming and comforting to Minghao and maybe that’s why he always looks for Junhui whenever he’s in a bad mood.

Was it love? Maybe. But Minghao knows it’s all too soon for that. Well…maybe not too soon since they’ve already known for each other for years. He’s just afraid to admit to himself that he’s feeling these things for Junhui because he’s one to immediately reject the idea of being rejected.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks. Good night.” And with that short and awkward and uncertain reply, Minghao kisses his forehead before turning back to his side of the bed, unaware of how Junhui was grinning like a stupid cat while staring at his back.

_‘Cute.’_ Junhui thinks before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

“Ming—“

“Don’t talk to me.” Minghao brushed past Mingyu whose bright smile immediately turned into a frown when his best friend ignored him. He watched as Minghao swiftly make his way through the students filling up the corridor to one of his next classes.

“Well at least he’s glowing.” Mingyu turned to Wonwoo who was standing beside him, this time with a bubble tea in hand. Mingyu couldn’t agree less as they watched Minghao’s figure rush through the corridors, scratch marks around his nape too visible to ignore. And who knows what other marks he’s hiding underneath that black sweater.

“Stupid fucktards don’t even bother to cover them up.” Wonwoo gestures his head towards the main entrance where Junhui, in all his glory is strutting towards them wearing fresh hickeys for the whole world to see. He pays no attention to the students giving him curious glances as he continued to make his way towards the pair, a happy smile plastered on his face.

“Right.” Mingyu nods awkwardly.

“It’s frustrating how they still aren’t dating.” Wonwoo shrugged beside him, sipping calmly on his bubble until Junhui’s finally standing in front of them, smiling too bright light bulbs would be intimidated.

Mingyu couldn’t help but shake his head and sigh.

_They’re both stupid. In love and very very stupid._

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face* I don't really know if my writing style is still acceptable to the society aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Anygays, I actually like writing short stories and if you have suggestions you could always message me on my twitter account @incorrectjunhao for prompts if you think I deserve to put your brilliant ideas into words. :"))
> 
> This may sound a bit too biased and I'm not sorry about it but I would prefer you guys send me JunHao prompts please. It's not like I don't ship other ships, it's just that I feel like I could write more if my otp's the main characters :)
> 
> But if you guys really want I could write about other ships as well I'm not that close-minded :D
> 
> And to the carats reading this, please DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR SEVENTEEN YEET!!! I love y'all~~~
> 
> That's all bye~


End file.
